The invention relates to an aggregate, in particular a hybrid engine, electrical power generator or compressor.
Conventional hybrid drives normally combine a combustion engine and an electric motor. Such hybrid drives which are today gaining in importance, have the advantage that for example in urban traffic the low-emission electric drive can be used, while in cross-country traffic and on motorways the combustion engine is used.
Conventional hybrid drives are based on combustion engines formed as reciprocating piston engines with linearly mobile pistons, wherein the pistons are arranged for example in-line or in a V-shape. In a hybrid engine known from DE 10 2005 062 529 B4, the piston motor part, which serves as a combustion engine, is formed from two halves of a spherical engine with pistons revolving about a rotational axis in the housing, wherein the electric motor part is arranged between the two halves of the spherical engine. Although this known hybrid engine, in comparison with conventional hybrid drives, is constructed relatively short in the direction of the rotation axis of the rotor, because the electric motor part of the two half spherical engines is accommodated in a sandwich arrangement in a common housing, there is still the need for an even more compact construction of such a hybrid engine.
The aggregate of the present invention is not restricted to a hybrid engine but can also be designed solely as an electrical power generator or a compressor.